


(Almost) Death by DDR

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: DDR, Established Relationship, He just wanted a nice outing, M/M, Poor Peter, lol nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Peter had wanted was a nice night out with his boyfriend and some friends, but when Wade Wilson is his boyfriend we all know how this is going to end. Especially since Logan is involved. DDR battles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Almost) Death by DDR

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted this on my tumblr forever ago and finally filled it. "Prompt: write a dance rendition of spideypool, ft. Bob, Logan and whomever else."

Peter wiped the sweat from Wade's brow and glanced over to see Bob doing the same for Logan. The point of their day was for the group to go out, blow some dough on kid's arcade games, and buy stupid prizes with the tickets they collected. But nooOooOOo, Wade and Logan had to turn this outing into a competition. It all started with the go kart races, and went downhill from there. Peter really shouldn't have expected anything less of the two. Once they had found the Dance Dance Revolution set up in the middle of the arcade, Peter knew that his night was doomed.  
And this brings us to where we are now, the pair of idiots trying to duel it on DDR style, and their friends insisting that it was time to go home. After the fifth consecutive round of playing the guys had created a nice crowd around the playing area. The precision and accuracy the two had during the rounds left the audience in awe, and it only made Peter and Bob cringe because their cheers only egged them on. They were both panting and their t shirts were drenched in sweat, but their determination to be the best surpassed their voice of reason.  
Thank God for the clumsy kid who spilled his soda on Logan’s side of the game, because if it wasn’t for him then the four of them would have probably been there until closing time. It took all of Peter’s super strength to restrain him from slicing the kid in little pieces, but hey, he only ended up going home a little spooked. The whole way home was a mess too, Wade was a sore winner and Logan wouldn’t accept defeat. It almost started a brawl in the middle of the walk way, but Peter kept Wade in check.  
By the time Peter and Wade got to their apartment Peter was exhausted and Wade had to unlock the door for him. Peter didn’t even make it to the bedroom, he walked straight over to the couch and collapsed face down into the cushions. Wade slipped off Peter’s shoes and then his own before laying down with his boyfriend. “Wade, remind me to never try and plan anything fun ever again.”


End file.
